The W of Gamindustri
by Kamen Rider The Creator
Summary: Two teens were sent to a place they never expected to be, when they found two Gaia Memories. Join them on an adventure filled with Comedy, Romance, Twists, Fun and many more. Warning!:Harem!
1. Case 1

**Le creator: Hello readers Le creator here with my partner AYFXA!**

**AYFXA: Hey guys you may have read what I said in my fanfiction right so this is it our project we actually did some thing that could be impossible possible.**

**Le creator: So right now enjoy our story and leave a like while your at it ok now here are the bio data.**

Name:Alexander Authors (Right side of Double)

Age:16

Appearance: Brown hair and slight red eyes

Likes: Girls,Reading,Cookies,Kamen rider and Mix martial arts

Dislikes:People who fight for him,crazy girls and people threatening girls.

Personality:Kind,nice,friendly,smart and slightly perverted

Name: Dixon Writers(Left side of Double)

Age:16

Appearance: Blue hair and blue eyes slightly silver

Likes:Reading (Fanfic), Training, Meditate, Discovering things, Kamen rider and Trying to fit things right.

Dislikes:Perverts,watch news

Personality: Sometimes serious, Hate perverts (Exception is Lex), Not knowing much about games Medium knowledge about fighting style and actually Lazy.

"Speaking"

'Thought/Thinking'

**'Lex's voice when they change to W"**

**'Lex when talking in W link'**

***Dax when talking in W link***

**Attack/Gaia Memory **

Disclaimer: We only own the OC's and other creations not anything but that.

"Hey wake up! Wake up! Were gonna be late for the Convention!" shouted a brown haired 16 year old boy to the bed near were he was standing in a hotel room.

"1 more hour...I'm sleepy..." said a blue haired 16 year-old under the sheets.

Just then a package arrived at their hotel room door which the bown haired quickly brought in. "Oh my God the clothes are hear! The custom made clothes are here! Dax come on." the boy shouted again

"Oh wait, wait! I'm up." answered Dax then getting of his bed revealing a 16 year-old boy. "Jeez Lex you must be so excited." he said grunting.

"Hell yeah I am come on get your DoubleDriver and Gaia Memories were going!" he said shouting with joy.

W

The Two teen's then entered a convention fair. Lex who's full name was Alexander Author's is cosplaying as Philip Kamen Rider W right half, including the hair clip which made him grumble bit when wearing. He was smirking and holding a book which was almost identical to Philip's in the show.

While Dax who's full name was Dixon Writers is cosplaying as Shotaro with Feadora on his head he was grinning instead

"Ikuze Philip!" Dax said pressing a button on black USB device which was the Joker Gaia Memory.

**Joker!**

Lex smiled then pressed a button on a green USB device which was the Cyclone Gaia Memory.

**Cyclone!**

"HENSHIN" They then inserted it into a identical device's on their waists which was the DoubleDriver's then they inserted it to their respective slots. Cyclone on the right while joker on the left. The people who saw their act was giving an applause to them. The Two teens then smiled placing their items in their bags before exploring the convention.

After buying some Kamen Rider merchandise from the stall's which were The Fang Gaia Memory, Xtreme bird, 2 stag phones and Bat shot which included pseudo memories, which is in their bags. Then by some sudden luck both of them found the Accel and Skull T2 Gain Memories on the ground.

"Haah the Accel Memory and Skull Memory. What luck!" Lex said grinning then taking the Accel Memory

"Cool! Now all we need is the LostDriver and AccelDriver then our collection will be nearly completed." Dax smirked and grabbed the Skull Memory. Just as both of them held the memories time seem to froze and the only one's who weren't were the two teens. They were shocked...and more shocked when a giant black whole appeared below them and the boys drooped inside it.

"NO I still have so much to do I can't die. I haven't even had my own Harem yet!" Lex shouted with fake anime tears. Which earned him a hit on the head by Dax.

"Honto ni when were about to die those are your last words, were falling in a black hole to hell knows were! Come on." He reasoned with Lex

They soon got out of the black hole...which ended them falling down in the sky to their dooms to the ground. "You had to make it worst..." Lex said glancing at Dax who was covering his face with his Feadora which somehow didn't get blown away. As the two teens were going to plumed into the ground two merchandises which they bought flew out of Lex's bag and then Lex's body began glowing green with numbers on it.

Chapter 1:The Two in One Kamen Rider's of Gamindustri appears

The voices of girls giggles and talking woke up Dax from his slumber who is in a bedroom on the bed next to Lex who was drooling. Dax then quickly punched him in the face for no reason. "Lex stop saying perverted stuff out loud!"Dax shouted at his friend.

"What how did you-I didn't said that out loud just in my mind?" Lex answered confused bit nervous to at his back. Lex then looked at his surroundings and found out he was in a room with pictures of a young girl and an old man next to each other. "Umm Dax are we dead cause I think heaven is a bit more uhh appealing...wait that picture huh" Lex asked then sounded like he knew someone in the picture. Both boys got out only to see two girls walking into the room one was a girl from the picture that interest Lex.

She is a fair shined young girl whose noticeable may be the fact that she has one of the biggest bust Lex and Dax has ever scene which made them blush. Her hair a light creamy pink colour that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair colour. She wore a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. The clothes she wore are a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks light pink heart cut frills. Like her headband the heart on the choker has a C logo.

They other girl was different she was shorter than the other but caught the attention of both Rider Fans. She is a Fair skinned with light purple eyes and matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips. The clothes she wore are big white hooded like dress with purple stripped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choke. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white stripped stockings.

"Oh you to are awake are you alright?" the light creamy pink haired girl asked

"Oh ya were fine... Oh were are my manners hi I'm Lex and this here is Dax." Lex answered and introduce himself while pointing to left.

"Hello I'm Compa I'm a nurse in training." Compa smiled and replied.

"Hi I'm Neptune. Apparently I have amnesia so I cant remember much" she said in a cute tune which also make Lex faint.

The girls and men soon went outside the room and walked to the the living hall, Compa explained that Nep Nep 'Neptune' fell from the skies just like the two boys there crash site were just a few feet close to were she landed. Both Lex and Dax eyes widened they actually survived the fall. They also found out that Neptune had a dream about someone name Histy and she told Neptune she has to save her after she found out she lost her memories. 'Wait Neptune, Compa, Histy, girl falling down from the sky oh no this can't be were in HYPERDIMENSION!' thought the brown haired. Dax then had widen eyes 'WERE IN WHAT HYPER DIMENSION' Dax thought back. Lex's eyes widened **'Wait Dax is that you?'**

***Lex oh god what's going on !?***

**'I DON'T KNOW. HOW CAN WE TALK TELEPHATICLY THIS IS WEIRD!'**

***Calm down! hmm first we need to figure out if this is Hyperdimension, then are we...***

"Umm Compa sorry to ask but were exactly are we?" Lex asked with some lighting hitting his face

"Oh-um We're in the Central city of Planeptune..." Compa replies blushing when looking at Lex

**'Does that ring a bell Dax' **Lex pointed out to Dax who just puffed in annoyance

"Umm are you sure you to are alright because I can check if you still have any wounds or injuries?" Compa asked a bit worried.

"Me I'm fine... Lex." Dax politely answered

"Absolutely I fell like I just took a bath... Wait where are our bags?" Lex answredand asked.

"Oh I remember seeing it something near a dungeon that might be your bags...oh and is this book yours" Compa answered than gave Lex a book which he rushed to take it away and rubbed it.

"Oh at least this book is save. Dax you know how hard get this." Dax nodded before turning his attention to Compa and the completely ignored Neptune who just stared at the three.

"Could you tell us were that dungeon is I'm sure we can get them back since nobody might steal it. I mean come on not like monsters are gonna appear Willy nilly and take our stuff." he asked smiling a little.

"...Actually, many places, Planeptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters lately. The military forces forces failed to keep them from appearing... We can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay now so your bags are most likely get stolen by a monster." Compa replied wit a sad look on jerk face.

Then... Then there must be a boss character generating all the monsters somewhere in this world! I bet our mission is to go defeat the boss and save the world!" Neptune exclaimed.

***Up this is definitely Hyperdimension Lex***

**'Told you!'**

"Wait... Our mission?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, you, Dax, and me! We're the ones that are gonna team up and save the world!" Neptune said.

***Well we got nothing to do also were lost and have no idea how we got here. So lets agree Lex* **Dax asked his partner

**'Hai!' **the boys then nodded to Neptune and she smilled.

"You may be right about a boss, but nobody has seen or heard anything like that." Compa replies. "How will you find it? This is irrational, dangerous, and absolutely impossible!"

"Well someone got to do something or people will get serious hurt" Dax said.

"Nobody's gonna beat the boss if we just sit here. Someone's gotta take initiative, y'know? That me, Lex, and Dax! Plus, I can't ignore this once I've notice it. Haven't you heard 'strike while the iron's hot?"

This makes both Lex and Dax feels kind of impress by how serious Neptune is right now.

"I believe Grandpa did have a saying like that," Compa admitted, sweating for a moment. "Yes, that's right. I wanted to be a nurse to save people. So, why would I save the injured, but not those being threatened by monsters? How impolite of me! Nep-Nep, Dax, I'm not the strongest, but I'll help. Four is better than three!"

"Thank you, Compa," Dax said.

"You will? Don'tcha have school?" Neptune asked. "You're not in the middle of summer vacation or anything, right?"

"Right, but… this city's population has been declining due to monsters eating them. Students are leaving school out of fear, so it's closed down for now. Classes are suspended until further notice."

"Oh, that sucks, but that means you'll be able to camp out with us, right? Goodie! Let's go find the dungeon where the boss is waiting!"

"Wait I just realized that our bags could be near a boss... Oh No MY GEAR!" Lex jumped and Ran anime style to Company's door and went outside.

"3..2..1.." Dax muttered. Just then Lex came back to the door and said "Umm mind telling me were that dungeon is?" this earned sweetdrops from Neptune and Compa while Dax just sighed.

W

the group starts setting for their journey to at a dungeon that resembles an abandoned factory. As for weapons, they found an old bokutou in Compa's closet and given to Neptune.

They eventually found their bags however only one Doubledriver which was Lex's and the Fang and Xtreme bird were made Lex cursed Kami in his mind and Dax was only misin the belt not the buckle.

Lex and Dax have their bare fists as weapons since they know how to fight. As for Compa's weapon, however…

She had a giant syringe are used by combat nurses out on the battlefield. But Lex and Dax were slight disturbed by how big it was and what ominous colored liquid in it, it could intimate anybody.

But what is bothering them right now is the strange music that they keeping hearing in the background when they left Compa's house.

"Where is the music coming from?" Dax asked.

"There doesn't seem to be any music devices around here…" Lex said curious.

Out of the entire group at the dungeon, Neptune was more excited.

"Is this the dungeon you found searching DungleMaps?" Neptune asked Compa. "Yeah, it feels like a dungeon with lots of tough monsters."

"No, no strong monsters here," Compa answered. "I searched for 'dungeons with weak monsters. "We're not ready for the strong ones yet."

Somehow this annoyed the amnesiac girl, "What? Only weaklings? Then just go in and find the boss then, call me when you find him…"

This caused Dax to facepalm himself again as Compa began to freak out a little bit.

"Th-That's no fair! We're party, so we're all basically soul mates!" Compa protested. "Abandoning your party now goes against the rules of this world. You'll get punished by the goddess!"

Neptune supposed to be one of the Goddesses… Lex thought.

Dax decide to back up Compa's logic and some videogames languages, "There is a hug setback to your plan, Neptune. If Compa, Lex, and I go through all the weak monsters just to find the boss and then follow your plan, we'd have to go back through all the monsters we fought, take you with us back through those monsters to get to the boss, and once we DO make it back, we will be too weak to fight due to dealing with the weak monsters while you wouldn't gain enough XP for the boss."

"As the saying goes, 'Early birds get the worms' Not only that but we will gain more XP before you did." Lex added.

Both Neptune and Compa stared at Lex except Dax who have more experience understand meaning behind Lex's advices even though his a pervert.

"I have no idea of what you just say but I want to get my XP too." Neptune sighed before remember what Compa says. "Goddess? So not only are there monsters, but there's a goddess here, too?"

"You mean you didn't know? Silly amnesia… But forgetting even the goddesses? Oh, you poor things!" Compa responded with pity in her voice before regaining composure to explain. "Aside from Planeptune, there are three other landmasses: Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. Each Landmass is protected by a goddess, and people go to the Basilicom to worship them and help govern each land. But we have no idea where the monsters come from. Their power just grows and grows. Everyone thinks it's due to the goddesses weakening powers. Heated discussion takes place every night on the Bascilicom's blog."

Both Lex and Dax find the information from Compa is quite useful even though they knew bits, before Neptune went off asking a random question, "Basilicom? So… what kind of place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?"

This cause both boys to groan when Neptune think it's a bakery.

"I think the Basilicom is more like the government office, church, and many other faculties in one," Dax said.

"If you done talking about cookies, we should get going now and start this quest and also if it was a bakery I would take all the cookies they have." Lex said this caused the others to sweatdrop

"Lex is right, Nep-Nep, Azu-kun, enough banter," Compa said, "We should get going before the weak monsters get tired of waiting for us!"

Lex, Dax, Neptune, and Compa began to venture into the dungeon. The dungeon is mostly brown in color, resembling a rusty abandoned factory or some similar facility.

Lex and Dax were caution when they enter the dungeon as they were looking for any possible threats come at them.

"Lex, is there anything coming?" Dax asked.

"No not yet." Dax replies.

"What are you two doing?" Neptune asked curious.

"We're making sure we don't get ambushed by any monsters." Dax replies crossing his arms.

"Aww, we just start our first mission and you DO care about me?" Neptune asked, smile happily.

"We're only doing this because we agreed to this." Dax said.

"Dax said 'we' though, so he means the whole group too, Nep-Nep!" Compa said, puffs her cheeks.

"Ooooh, treasure! Gimmegimmegimme!" Neptune caught sight of what appeared to be a treasure chest and ran toward the box.

"Come on, Lex, Dax. Let's make sure Nep-Nep doesn't hog all of the treasure."

As Lex, Dax, and Compa made their way over to Neptune, the bubbly girl opened the chest and began to look inside for its contents, bending over and giving the two boys a good view of her white and blue striped panties. Lex just stared at them and Dax look away but eventually Lex gets bonk in the head to look away. As Neptune got something out "This is better than the sword I've got now, awesome!"

When she walks back to them, she wonders what's wrong. "Lex? Dax? What's wrong?"

Dax decides to tell her with his straight face, "Neptune… your skirt is just way too short! We almost saw your panties that time! Don't bend over too much. Let's buy you some shorts when we get back out to the city!"

Suddenly Neptune looks at Dax and pouts, puffing up her cheeks. "Aw, but I don't wanna! These are so comfortable and so breezy!"

"But what if we end up going somewhere too cold?" Lex asked after getting out of his delusions. "Your butt will be freezing to death."

"Then you and Dax will be there to protect me from freezing! After all you're supposed to protect me!" Neptune said happily. This causes the two friends to sweatdropped.

Dax look at Compa for aid and plead, "Compa… can you convince Neptune?"

Compa shake her head. "I'm sorry Dax. I don't think we can convince her…"

"I see. This is going to be difficult mission." Lex sighed.

Raising her new sword, Neptune pointed down the passage that the group had yet to explore, "Alright, let's keep going people!"

W

As they continued walking deeper into the dungeon, the group encountered two green blobs like creatures, Neptune's eyes began to burn with determination, "We finally found some monsters! Let's beat 'em up!"

Both Lex and Dax have weird look when they first see the monsters. Slimes with dog faces? That's what's been pushing back the military in this world? They were expecting something more of a challenge. 'The military in this world is pathetic excuse!' they thought

But they're monster still…

"Dax, let's get this over with." Lex said to his partner.

"Right." Dax said before turn to Compa. "Compa, can you back up Neptune with your shots?" Compa nods to Dax's request.

"Charge!" Neptune said as she ran at the first monster.

The two 'Dogoo' saw Lex, Neptune, and Dax were coming at them as the monsters were ready to pound them down with easier…

(Few minute later…)

The Dogoo pair were smashed down when they been smashed, punched, kicked, and various way to make a combo. But Lex and Dax notice Neptune is using a raw style of combination with clumsy swings, occasional punch and kick. She has long way to go despite having amnesiac.

"What do you two think? Do I rocked or what?" Neptune flashed a peace sign.

"Lex, I think she reminded me of how Momotaro is like…" Dax said to Lex.

"I see your point. I wonder if it possible that he existed too since this world does" Lex ponder.

Somewhere in the time train known as Denliner, a certain red oni sneezed when somehow mention his name before getting attack by a young woman name Hana.

"I can't tell you… but you still have long way to go." said.

Somehow his words make purpled hair girl to pump up her arms. "You hear that, Compa? I've got the potential to be the greatest hero ever! Ran said it!"

Lex facepalm himself that Neptune takes his words as a compliment and decide to move on ahead. Neptune and other followed Lex who is in the lead. Soon they enter up find another treasure chest, Lex decided to opened it and find two items inside the chest then handed to the two girls.

"This hammer could be used to help clear paths for us while the bell looks like it can summon monsters for us to fight once rung," Lex said.

"Why would we need this bell to summon them?" Compa asked.

"We may need to call a specific one in certain cases." Lex replies.

"How do you know all of this?" Neptune asked.

"I read the instructions it come with them," Lex said. This causes them to have anime sweatdropped.

"…"

W

As they continued deep into the dungeon, the group find themselves face an iron fence blocking their way. Sending Neptune ahead, she grabbed her new acquire hammer and get ready to pound away.

"Go! Go! Hammer away!"

Lex and Dax have to look away. Lex was forced actually not wanting to turn but Dax says otherwise, Neptune again shown her panties into the air before crushing the iron fence with her hammer. Is this how their journey to rescue Histoire will be like?

Soon they encounter more Dogoos and a painfully monster known as Babyvader, and they went down with ease when Lex plans the attacks this time. The group reached the last room as they find nothing new but a big magic circle at the other side…

"I don't see any monsters here." Dax said.

"No, the monster is definite here, Dax." Compa said.

"Compa, I think you need to use the bell now but run back immediately." Compa nods her head. Neptune, Dax, and Lex stand back while Compa walks slowly toward the magic rune. "I can do this, I can do this…" When she pulled out her new gold bell and began to ring it. "Oh, monster, don't be shy and come out."

Seconds passed, and nothing happened… there weren't any monsters coming out. Lex and Dax were feeling impatient since THERE is nothing in front of them.

"Umm… Do either of you know what exactly this 'Boss' supposed to look like?" Dax asked curious. Now he thinking about Compa didn't mention what boss monster is.

Neptune gave a big cheerful grin, "Well, it's gotta be some kinda big monster with eight legs, and a really big sword!"

"Idiot!"

Suddenly Lex's eyes wide when he felt something is above them, "Compa, get back, now!"

Everyone scatter when a something dropped where they had been and it turns out to be the monster. The monster had the lower body part of a spider, it's waist up looked humanoid except for the head isn't human. In its left hand was a large two handed with sharp edges on both sides of the blade and the monster's body seemed to be armored. This is the Guard Vermin.

"I don't believe it… she is right about the appearance… Speak of the Devil."Lex said.

Neptune stared at the boss monster, "Whoa…I was guessing the monster's appearance…but it disgusting!"

The Guard Vermin had set it sight on Neptune. The monster charged with its sword raised at the purple haired preteen who only has a bokutou for a weapon.

"Neptune!" Lex shouted

Just when Guard Vermin brought down its large sword down to slice Neptune into two, Lex grabbed Neptune and carried her in bride style, narrowly escaped the fate. Neptune looks up to see Lex as her face is flushing with redness. "Lex…"

"Neptune, you can't charge in recklessly!" Lex shouts blushing as he places Neptune on the ground standing.

***wow what a gentleman 'Philip' you really did good.* **Dax teased Lex.

**'Shut up you!' **Lex argued.

**"Neptune!** **It's** **time** **to** **activate** **your** **Hard** **Drive** **Divinity** (HDD)!" Histoire said.

"Histy?" Neptune asked looking confused. "What is Hard Drive Divinity?"

**"The** **Processor** **Units** **will** **give** **you** **incredible** **power** **that** **you** **can** **use** **in** **times** **of** **desperation…** **Perhaps** **now** **is** **the** **time…"**

Neptune nod and readies herself. "Okay! Hey guys! I'm totally gonna blow everyone away with my ultimate super-secret HDD move!"

Lex, Dax, and Compa stared at the bubbly preteen for a long moment other, "…What is this HDD move it sounds familiar?"

"Watch and Learn!" Neptune jumped up and spun around with her arms and legs spread out, power suddenly surges throughout the area, enough to make the Guard Vermin stop its assault.

Is she doing a magical girl posing? Lex and Dax questioned in their minds. Since it been done in manga before.

Neptune was surrounded by glowing, green binary code that rapidly alternated between the number 1 and 0. A ring of disks surrounded Neptune and she pulled one out, "Going all out now!"

A bright light shines, and in a flash, Neptune, or rather who Lex and Dax thought was Neptune who now stood before them had undergone a dramatic change, and it taken the whole group by surprise. Her hair was much longer now and was a mix of dark lilac and purple, the bangs that framed her now strikingly beautiful face were longer and her hair was pulled into two tailed braids. Her light purple eyes had become crystal blue and her irises now looked like power button symbols, her hairclips had changed into black circular objects with glowing blue X's.

Her hoodie was replaced with a black skin suit with purple and silver segments along it and the suit hugged the curves and swells of her new, mature body very well. The units attach to her with as though they were being slotted into and hammered onto her legs, waist, shoulder, back, and finally her head that matched her suit. In her right hand, she held a large, futuristic katana that shared the same black and purple color scheme as her skin suit with a few glowing blue spots and pair of wings were floating along the sides of her body. With this, she somersaults into the air and spins one last time.

This is Purple Heart, Neptune's HDD form.

"Woah…" Dax uttered. Then realisation struck the two boys.

***Oh now I remember Lex its her goddess form.***

**'Yeah it is.' **

"Whoh Nep-Nep is that really you!" Compa asked.

"Of course I am just all superpowered that's all" Purple Heart answered in a more mature tune.

The Guard Vermin Roared catching the attention the party. Purple Heart then readied her sword before attacking the boss. She was easily slashing it with her Katana but often caught of guard although she look fine she was panting.

Lex then grit his teeth he really didst like people especially girls fighting for him then he realized something 'DoubleDriver no belt just the buckle. My driver disappear. Fang memory is the only memory that disappeared. Xtreme Bird missing. Ahhh'

"Dax no time to explain but place the DoubleDriver buckle on your waist now and get ready with your Joker memory." Lex commended to Dax which made the two girls confuse to what they were talking about.

Dumbfounded Dax place the buckle on his waist then suddenly belt formed on it. Which made the others shocked except Lex who was grinning. Then at Lex's waist a similar belt appeared on it. This made Dax gasped before taking out his Joker memory.

"If this works then thank you Lex because I always wanted to be a rider." Dax glanced at his Partner. Lex nodded before taking out the Cyclone memory "HENSHIN" they shouted in unison**.** They both than pressed the buttons on the memories.

**CYCLONE! **Lex's memory called out.

**JOKER! **Dax's memory called out.

Lex then inserted the memory into the right slot of the driver befoe it suddenly disasters in green glow. And somehow it appeared on Dax's DoubleDriver's right slot. Dax then plugged the Joker memory on the left side which was the gold-lined one. Dax then opened the belt so now it was rested from its U like position in a W like position. As the belt was opened Lex seemed to pass out but was catched by a worried Compa that check him.

**CYCLONEJOKER!** the devices called. Dax held his arms out as he was surrounded by purple and green energy, then transformed. He was now wearing a body suit, the left side of the suit was black with purple decorations on his chest and gauntlets while the right side was green with gold decorations and a silver scarf attached to its neck, and his body was divided by a silver line. The red eyes on his helmet seemed to glow with an unknown power, while a silver head piece, resembling a W, appeared on the forehead of the helmet. Dax had become Kamen Rider W, the two-in-one Rider.

"Now its time to pay for your sins!" W said with the combination of Lex and Dax's voices.

To be continued...

**Le creator: Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed it we took a lot of hard work making this.**

**AYFXA: Yup it was really tiring using our minds to the fullest and wow what a challenge we put ourselves into Le creator**

**Le creator: yeah Aibou now lets get going to playing some Hyperdimension Neptunia to freshmen up our minds.**

**AYFXA: Not to mention some Kamen rider W too.**

**Le creator: Hai now see ya readers till next time CIAO!**


	2. Case 2

Le creator: Hey guyyyyyyyyyssssssss.. and girls IM BACK BABU HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA gahh ok sorry man you know fun you two.

Kai: Thought so now I'm finally going back to the fan fic verse

Inner-Moka: I agree with Kai so since you a bit crazy now Shinzo shall do the announcement

Shinzo: So were right now I want you to enjoy the second and W of Gamindustri

Le creator:That's right enjoy

Last time..

_**"HENSHIN" they shouted in unison. They both than pressed the buttons on the memories.**_

_CYCLONE!__** Lex's memory called out.**_

_JOKER!__** Dax's memory called out.**_

_**Lex then inserted the memory into the right slot of the driver befoe it suddenly disappeared in green glow. And somehow it appeared on Dax's DoubleDriver's right slot. Dax then plugged the Joker memory on the left side which was the gold-lined one. Dax then opened the belt so now it was rested from its U like position in a W like position. As the belt was opened Lex seemed to pass out but was catched by a worried Compa that check him.**_

_CYCLONEJOKER!__** the devices called. Dax held his arms out as he was surrounded by purple and green energy, then transformed. He was now wearing a body suit, the left side of the suit was black with purple decorations on his chest and gauntlets while the right side was green with gold decorations and a silver scarf attached to its neck, and his body was divided by a silver line. The red eyes on his helmet seemed to glow with an unknown power, while a silver head piece, resembling a W, appeared on the forehead of the helmet. Dax had become Kamen Rider W, the two-in-one Rider.**_

_**"Now its time to pay for your sins!" W said with the combination of Lex and Dax's voices.**_

W

(Chorus)

As W's scarf could be seen at the moon, then shifted to the view of W's back on the whole of Gamandustri at night, who is on a hill. The title logo then appears as it shifted to Dax wearing his Feadora in his room at an inn and then to Lex closing his book at the outdoors

**W-B-X Crime and the city**

On the green corner of the W logo Lex was holding his book smirking while on the black Dax with a lazy face was holding on to his Feadora.

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA wo tataku **

The scene show's the sky of Gamandustri with Day turning into night and Neptune gazing at the moon smiling.

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city**

Scene shows Dax wearing his tie and putting on his Fedora in an inn.

**Kono** **machi** **ni** **wa** **namida** **na** **wa** **niawanai** **ze**

After that the scene shows Dax asking people around with Compa and Neptune behind him.

**Yami ni hisamu KEYWORD mitsuke dasou!**

Scene then shifts to Dax bumping into IF with a sword at his throat. Then changes to a mini notebook which is filled with pages and with the words KEYWORD written on it with a pencil. Then after that scene changes to IF,Compa,Neptune following Dax from behind exporting a cave.

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume (Kensaka suru mugen no archive! Kiaku to ia umi e to dive!)**

Then changes to Lex opening up his hood who, was at an entrance of a cave and the place changes in too the Gaia Library after the hood comes of. Then changes into Dax and the girls finding a monster taller then them in the cave. Screen then splits into three with the middle being Neptune as purple heart and Dax fighting the monster while on the left and right Lex was opneing a book with the Gaia Library bookcases moving around. It then shift to one scene with plushie toys coming out of Lex's book.

**Kimi** **to** **nara** **kanaerareru** **Half &amp;** **Half (W-boiled extreme!)**

Then scene shifts to all of the halves of W forms in their respective poses in a cave. Then changes to them marching forwards with W right side forms on the left corner and the left side forms on the first. At the First Half scene changes to Dax holding the Joker memory at night then to Lex holding the Cyclone memory in the day. And at the final Half the screen splits with a w as a line, above the line Dax was placing in his Joker memory while below Lex was placing in his Cyclone memory.

**W-B-X**

Sceneshow's W's forms forming into one.

**Futari no Body &amp; Soul (Hoki ni naisa only! Tsumari aincri)**

It then turns into W's signature form CycloneJoker.

**hitotsu ni**

Scene then shows CycloneJoker standing in the right side of the cave.

**W-B-X**

Shows HeatJoker helding out his right hand. Then quickly changes to HeatMetal spinning his staff. Then switches to LunaMetal turning around from his left.

**Saikou no PATOONAA deau toki**

Then to LunaJoker looking like he jumped down from above and doing a downword hit. Then to LunaTrigger pointing his gun downwords. Then to HeatTrigger spining and facing his front. Then to CycloneTrigger pointing his gun towards the screen. Then to CycloneMetal moving his staff over his leg.

**kiseki** **okoru (So we can make it!)**

ThenArfiore smirking, beside her was a shadow of a Dopant which show none of its features.

**W wo sagase!**

Shows all of the CPU's of Gamindustri in their normal form walking towards the screen, then changed to HDD

(Chorus)

Shows Lex who was holding his book back to back with Dax then quickly changes to W CycloneJoker

**W-B-X Crime and the City**

Shows Dax smirking back to back with Lex then to the belt transfomation which turned into the title logo with LunaTrigger on the Left side of the screen while HeatMetal on the right holding his staff and then in the centre CycloneJoker doing his signature pose.

Chapter 2: The Wind Walker meets the Window warrior

The two girls had wide eyes and gaping. Who knew that Dax could transform just like Neptune. "Let's do this Aibou!" shouted Dax. **"Hai Ikuze Ikuze Ikuze!' **Shoutedthe voice of Lex with W's right eye flicking. The Guard vermin roared and attack the rider who just jumped away from it. "Damn ugly needs to relax." W said then jumped and punched the Bosses face followed by a kick. It roared in pain before trying to grab W but was stop when a sword slashed at his abdomen

"Oh no no no don't forget about me." Purple Heart said smirking.

**"How about we just end this one now aibou?' **Lex's voice asked with the right eye flicking. "Ya ok lets end him!" Dax replied chuckling. Double then removed the Joker memory and then inserted it into the Maximum slot which was on his right hip.

**Joker Maximum Drive!**

Then a swirl of wind surrounded him and he was lifted from the ground. When he was high above had he dived down. "Oh your not going to get all the glory!" Purple Heart exclaimed to W** Cross combination! **Announce Purple Heart, she hacked and slashed the Guard Vermin. Then W from the air came down and spilt in half which made Compa almost vomit seeing the insides. **Joker Extreme **announce W kicking the Guard Vermin with its halfs. After the collusion with the attacks the Guard Vermin disappeared in a puff of smoke and in its place was some short of key fragment. Purple Heart then grabbed the fragment before turning her attention to W.

"Amazing Dax I didn't expect you can also transform... unlike Lex their who just fainted..." crossing her arms.

**"Hey I heard that! Neptune!' **W's right hand pointed at her while the right eye was blinking. "WAIT! Lex is that you but- how?" Purple Heart asked with wide eyes. W then notice that Compa was slapping Lex's in the face which shocked Lex then all of a sudden she pulled out her giant syringe "I'm sorry if it hurts Lex but its the only way to save you!" Compa apologize with some tears in her eyes. Without thinking W pulled out both of the memories at once making the armor gray before dispersing. Lex's eyes windend then rolled out of the way when Compa's almost hit Lex's body. "What the heck Compa- Eh ITAI!" Lex shouted rubbing his red cheeks roughly. A glow then engulfed Purple Heart then she reverted back to Neptune and stared at the two Riders "Lex,Dax what did you guys do?" she stared at the two with excitement in her eyes because wanting to know what they did. The two boys sighed.

W

The party was back home at Compa's living room with the DoubleDriver and Gaia memories on the table. Dax was explaining the girls of the uses of the Gaia memories and its side effects while Lex was holding his book and closing his eyes. "So your telling me this belt transforms you two into a masked rider but If you don't have this sort of belt it turn you into a weird monster? I just don't get this why both of you are the same " Neptune asked confused.

"Huh Its like this ok Lex's mind was transported into his Gaia memory while his body is in comatose state." Dax explain again being annoyed with questions back and forth.

"Ok with that finished we can now go and find the rest of the Key Fragments to save Histy!" Neptune exclaimed pumping he fist in the air apparently Histoire told Neptune what the Item she picked up was. Compa then retorted "It would be bad if we just let some of those monsters running around Planeptune maybe we can help get rid some of them." She asked smiling.

Neptune wanted to retort but then an idea came into her mind. "Your right! Maybe we can find a job and earn money while were at it because I think it would be good idea to since we cant just be having Dax and Lex transforming all the time. With the money we can buy weapons and Pudding! On our travels!" Neptune exclaimed.

Dax then sweatdrooped 'yup that's definitely the girl who would do anything for pudding...' he thought in his mind. Lex's eyes opened before asking "Umm Neppy can I borrow your sword for a moment?" he asked the cute amnesic girl who flushed when notice Lex gave him a nickname. Without a word Neptune gave her (Wooden) Sword to Lex who took it and ran outside of Compa's house to a tree nearby. This caused the left side of W and Compa to have confused looks when they looked outside they saw in his left hand was his book and the other was Neptune sword. Then all of a sudden he choped the tree into. Two weapons actual wooden weapon a sword and an Axe!

Everyone gasped in amazement they didn't know Lex could make weapon just by slashing the tree! ***Wat in True memory name man! You didn't tell me you could do... You know... That!***

**'Well I got a little help from and awesome library...'** a grin appearing in his face. Dax gasped then groaned ***Greet now you have the power to read everyone past just greet*.**

Lex then handed Day an axe which was made out of the wood he cut down and gave Neptune sword back to her owner she smiled before blushing 'Why do I fell so weird when I'm near him?' the Goddess thought. Lex then held out the other weapon which was a sword before shouting "Like they say 'Ready an umbrella before it rains' now lets find a job! And cookies!" Neptune added then "And puding too!" this made Dax and Compa sweat drop.

W

The then arrive at a Guild ti find a job "So this is the guild?" asked Neptune. Compa nodded "Yes you can get all sorts of work and missions here." replied Compa.

Neptune then headed to the board with the missions "Let's see...cave...cave Ah, this must be it." she muttered

"Good now how are we gonna take the order?" Dax asked rubbing his chin.

"Oh, if you want to take an order just enter it like so...Done!" Compa answered. Lex then glanced at Compa

"You used to this aren't you Compa? Did you use the Guild often?" Lex asked he then noticed that he took a line Neptune was suppose to say then again because of their involvement things could change here.

"Yup! More for volunteering and things. This type is a first time for me." Compa answered slyly

"Well then. Let's make this dungeon expedition a success!" Neptune exclaimed smiling

"Yes Let's do our best Nep-Nep!" she answered smiling.

W

"Say Compa? What are we supposed to do were?" Neptune asked. This made the Riders and Compa glanced at the girl.

"Nep-Nep... You didn't read the fine print, did you?" Compa asked Neptune

"Oh come on no one reads the fine print! Never have, Never will." she answered while waving her hands. Dax and Lex sweatdrop 'And there's the line we have been waiting to hear...' they thought.

"That's nothing to brag about..." Compa said with a slight frown. Compa then took the fine print and read it "It looks like we have to check on the monsters and what they're doing." she said after reading contents.

"Oh, Speaking of monsters do you still think that huge monster is out there some where?" Neptune asked. Lex and Dax then realized that when they were fighting the monster it only disappeared and left the Key fragment there. So they could be a possibility and they don't often remember much about Hyperdimension since they haven't played it for a long time.

"Possibly but lets not think of that. Now lets go hunt some monsters!" Lex said grinning spinning his sword.

W

The party were defeating monsters all around, surprisingly Lex showed good swordsman ship courtesy of the Gaia Library which made Neptune envy him and Dax growl because his partner had the power which was very useful in terms of knowledge.

However they now have one Problem... "Its getting darker the deeper we go..." Neptune said in the dark with a worried face.

"AH! I think I step on something" said the voice of Lex from the dark. With that his foot was stomped by Dax's foot "That's my foot you fool!" his voice said angrily.

"Nep-Nep, where are you? It's so dark. I can't see you Nep-Nep." said Compa's voice in the darkness.

"Oh, come on you three. It can't be that bad." she said making a reassuring smile. "But I guess it could be dangerous so be careful, so be careful. There's no telling what's around."

Dax then sighed "Oh come on I'm fine its just that you guys need to watch out because I'm as careful as a-Wha-?!" he said after bumping into someone. **'You were saying Mr cocky pants..' **Lex comented in his mind

"Hey watch it you..." A voice of a girl said was trade of when she saw Dax, she was blushing on how cunning "Ahhh um What are you kids doing here?" she asked still blushing a little. She is a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She wears a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she keeps all of her cellphones on. She wears matching boots. The colors of her cellphone carriers are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink.

Neptune then came to Dax's side "Me? a kid? Speak for yourself! You're a kid too! Who are you" she said. Dax then glared at her." Wow sure I'm kid you're the adult for your info I'm 16 ok!" Dax growled. Lex then tried to calm his partner down which luckily worked, the brown haired girl then stood up.

"I'm IF. Lets just say I'm the Wind Walker of Gamindustri!" she said proudly.

Lex then looked at Dax **'Wait till she meets the REAL wind walker eh' **Dax nodded ***Well I'm surprised I was the one who bumped into IF instead of Neptune* **he added. The two then closed there eyes and shock their heads which made Compa had an anime question mark over her head.

"..." Neptune had wide eyes.

"Ah, huh?" IF said.

"You're the Wild Talker of Gamindustri?" Neptune asked sweatdropping.

" 'Wind Walker' I travel the world, making a living working with the Guild." she corrected Neptune still in a proud tune "Enough about me. What are you four doing out here?" she asked

"We came for the Guild, too. Oh, and I'm Neptune, this guy in the silly hat is Dax, and the one with the hair clip is Lex and she's Compa." she said rather cheerful but did not notice that Lex and Dax had murdering lust in their eyes for giving them stupid introductions.

"Sup..." Dax said hiding his face with his feadora

"Great meeting you!" Lex said cheerfully raising his hands but however in his mind 'Oh kawai...'

"Nice to meet you. I'm Compa." Compa said smiling.

"You got to be kidding me. You four are working for the Guild, too? I'm sorry I know you two are guys but judging from your looks you want know how to fight much... Especially you with the hair clip" IF said sweatdropping then crossing her arms.

This made the riders a bit mad just because she judge a book from its cover good thing that Lex wasn't what he USED to be or she will be punished which brought relief to Dax.

"Ah, sure, nice to meet you, too...Well, we can handle ourselves, you know!" Neptune answered a bit offended to her way of 'greeting'.

"Really? Even with all the monsters roaming around here?" If pointed.

"Uh..."

"Don't tell me. You didn't look at the fine print before taking the work." If sighed.

"Nep-Nep that can't be..." Compa said pointing at something.

Dax and Lex saw what the girls were looking at and quickly readied themselves by raising there weapons.

"Not agai-n!" the girls squealed

"What should we do Lex &amp; Dax?! It's got to be looking for us!" she sherieked

Lex and Dax just glared at their opponent.

"What you four know what you guys know what that is?!" IF asked a littke shocked.

"Yes. Nep-Nep, Dax ah I mean Lex and Dax sanbagged really good." she said quickly turning to normal.

"Wh-What should I do?! It's got to be looking revengence...!" Neptun panicked. Lex was holding his stomach trying not to laugh and drop his sword while Dax just sighed wielding his Axe.

"Hard to belive. but if you can fight I'm going to need you four to help." IF closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Lady you are in for a suprise with us men." Dax explained placing the Doubledriver on his waist with another Doubledriver forming on Lex's waist they both took out their signature memories.

**Cyclone!**

**Joker!**

**"HENSHIN!"**

**CycloneJoker!**

As the tune played and the armor coming on Dax and Lex who fell to the hands of Compa morever at the same time Neptune also transformed at the same time.

"Now wind walker meet the windy warrior." W shouted smirking under his mask.

"Wha-?! What just happened?! wait. you're huge! like all over! and Dax you're in a really weird armor and most importantly why did Lex faint?!"

"Suprise! Nep-Nep and Da- I mean Dax and Lex can transform! They are really stronb like this. Oh and forgot to mention but Lex is at that green corner of Dax's armor." Compa chirped.

W right then give a peace sign** "Waddup I'm the windy warrior!" **W right eye flickred with every word he says; in Lex's voice. Which Resulted in getting hit by Joker in the face "Ite- Oh fin sorry" Cyclone groaned.

"Well, now do you belive me that I and Dax and Lex beat that monster once before?" she said; n her beautifru lady voice with proudness.

"Do I even have a choice? its even harder not to belive now." she shouted at Lady purple heart.

The beast then rorared catching attention if the Rider and girls.

Purple Heart then sighed "So want to get it on, do you? well, the feelings are mutual."

"Then What are you waiting for Lady Neptune let's beat the crap out of him!" Cyclone shouted pumping his fists

The was a slight Blush on Purple Heart but she quickly took her stance.

Compa had her syringe ready and was guarding Lex's body much to the riders embarrassment. W Then jumped and started doing his Kicks as quick as wind even IF the wind walker could not match his speed. However he easily got swated by the giant sword the monster wielded IF then slashed it with her Qatar's and quickly doged a sword coming at her while Purple Heart hacked and slashed it. W then got back up and then cracked his knuckles "Well seems like ugly needs to get shot multiple times and rapidly." He then changed both of his memories on his belt to a yellow and blue one.

**Luna**

**Trigger **

LunaTrigger

As a new tune was played both the colours o W sides changed from green to yellow and black to blue and their w lines also changed. On Lunar it wad yellow while Trigger was ocean blue but on triggers corner it seem to be a Giant high tech gun. That was the trigger magnum on of W weapons.

"Now its time to see if you can dodge my illusion Shots." He then shot a barrage of yellow cured bullets and it went everywhere the Guard Vermin tried dodging but to its avail the bullets were to many and to quick so he couldn't dodge. With this chance IF did her signature move.

"**Demon flames**" She chanted. A magic circle appeared and blew it up. Purple Heart than did a hack and slash "Cross combo!" She yelled. W then took out the trigger memory than pointed it at the Monster "Your sins shall be cleanse take this "Trigger Full Burst!" ' Lex's voice cried.

In a matter of seconds bullets came storming out and hitting it. W then turned back and placed his Magnum on his shoulder. "Cool guys don't look at explosion" Dax's voice exclaimed. It then exploded and turned into a millon pieces.

RIDER CORNER W

Le creator: Whoh that's epic...

AYFXA:... I can't describe it wow...

Lex: Uhh let's leave them be Dax.

Dax:Agreed...


	3. Case 3

Le creator: Its me for another Fic so If your asking that it has something to do with the W. A to Z movie it sorta has its elements *Spoiler alert* we're going to use T2 Memories instead of T1 but at some points the T1 Memories will appear just for fun ehhh?!

AYFXA: Anyways enjoy anew Chapter of W of Gaminfustri!

As W destroyed the Guard Vermin IF eyes were with sparkles she was amazed on how strong he was before suddenly Luna started playing around by stretching his whole body and wiggling it!

**"How far I can stretch my body hmmm lets test it!' **Luna exclaimed happyily. Then Neptune who was still in her transformed state sighed but was also amazed with this form of W power.

"Lex stop don't make me do something that will make you suffer?" Trigger warned him.

**"Oh Like what hmmm?' **Luna challenged.

Trigger than pointed his TriggerMagnum at Lex's body, Everyone including Luna freaked out.

"What don't shot him are you crazy!" Compa shouted with some tears swelling up.

"If you shot him then I have no choice but to kill you to!" Purple Heart shouted in command but somehow there were worry in her eyes.

**"You heard the Ladies don't SHOT ME!' **Luna freaked out.

"Relax I'm kidding Hahahaha the look in your faces!" he started to laugh of loud.

'Dax and Lex what and who are you guys' IF questioned herself.

(Chorus)

As W's scarf could be seen at the moon, then shifted to the view of W's back on the whole of Gamandustri at night, who is on a hill. The title logo then appears as it shifted to Dax wearing his Feadora in his room at an inn and then to Lex closing his book at the outdoors

**W-B-X Crime and the city**

On the green corner of the W logo Lex was holding his book smirking while on the black Dax with a lazy face was holding on to his Feadora.

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA wo tataku **

The scene show's the sky of Gamandustri with Day turning into night and Neptune gazing at the moon smiling.

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city**

Scene shows Dax wearing his tie and putting on his Fedora in an inn.

**Kono** **machi** **ni** **wa** **namida** **na** **wa** **niawanai** **ze**

After that the scene shows Dax asking people around with Compa and Neptune behind him.

**Yami ni hisamu KEYWORD mitsuke dasou!**

Scene then shifts to Dax bumping into IF with a sword at his throat. Then changes to a mini notebook which is filled with pages and with the words KEYWORD written on it with a pencil. Then after that scene changes to IF,Compa,Neptune following Dax from behind exporting a cave.

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume (Kensaka suru mugen no archive! Kiaku to ia umi e to dive!)**

Then changes to Lex opnening up his hood who, was at an entrance of a cave and the place changes in too the Gaia Library after the hood comes of. Then changes into Dax and the girls finding a monster taller then them in the cave. Screen then splits into three with the middle being Neptune as purple heart and Dax fighting the monster while on the left and right Lex was opneing a book with the Gaia Library bookcases moving around. It then shift to one scene with plushie toys coming out of Lex's book.

**Kimi** **to** **nara** **kanaerareru** **Half &amp;** **Half (W-boiled extreme!)**

Then scene shifts to all of the halves of W forms in their respective poses in a cave. Then changes to them marching forwards with W right side forms on the left corner and the left side forms on the first. At the First Half scene changes to Dax holding the Joker memory at night then to Lex holding the Cyclone memory in the day. And at the final Half the screen splits with a w as a line, above the line Dax was placing in his Joker memory while below Lex was placing in his Cyclone memory.

**W-B-X**

Sceneshow's W's forms forming into one.

**Futari no Body &amp; Soul (Hoki ni naisa only! Tsumari aincri)**

It then turns into W's signature form CycloneJoker.

**hitotsu ni**

Scene then shows CycloneJoker standing in the right side of the cave.

**W-B-X**

Shows HeatJoker helding out his right hand. Then quickly changes to HeatMetal spinning his staff. Then switches to LunaMetal turning around from his left.

**Saikou no PATOONAA deau toki**

Then to LunaJoker looking like he jumped down from above and doing a downword hit. Then to LunaTrigger pointing his gun downwords. Then to HeatTrigger spining and facing his front. Then to CycloneTrigger pointing his gun towards the screen. Then to CycloneMetal moving his staff over his leg.

**kiseki** **okoru (So we can make it!)**

ThenArfiore smirking, beside her was a shadow of a Dopant which show none of its features.

**W wo sagase!**

Shows all of the CPU's of Gamindustri in their normal form walking towards the screen, then changed to HDD

(Chorus)

Shows Lex who was hloding his book back to back with Dax then quickly changes to W CycloneJoker

**W-B-X Crime and the City**

Shows Dax smirking back to back with Lex then to the belt transfomation which turned into the title logo with LunaTrigger on the Left side of the screen while HeatMetal on the right holding his staff and then in the centre CycloneJoker doing his signature pose.

Purple Heart then sighed. "Well that was an unfair match. The monster was injured, after all."

"Umm does anyone even care?" Lex said with a sweatdrop. Purple Heart glared at him.

"Impressive! Honestly, I'm not sure if I can handle it myself. Thanks." IF smiled.

"No problem. We were the ones who let it escape in the first place, after all." Purple Heart than looked at Lex who was looking at his Gaia memories.

"Still...that's some transformation you three Lex's mind in Dax's right half body and a really amazing armor and Neptune You're like a different person now."

**'Obviously What gave it out big bust oooh I beat it was!'** Lex grinned with ecchi thought planning in his eyes.

***This guy is hopeless...*** Dax facepalm himself.

Again Compa a had a lot of anime question marks on her head.

"I was surprised the first time I saw it, too. I even thought Lex was going to leave Gamindustri and never return, So I slapped him and almost 'poked' him with my syringe." she said smiling. Lex than shuddered a litte remembering what happen earlier.

Purple Heart than reverted to Neptune with O and 1 numerals surroundding her. "Phew... I'm beat..." she said tired.

"Nice fight Nep-Nep you were really cool." she smiled.

"Heh. Oh, stop flattering me." she said with light blush.

"Really, It's hard to believe you're the same person." IF sighed.

"I agree IF." Dax added.

"Oh yeah, Iffy, how about joining our party we're at it?" she asked IF.

IF flinched. "Iffy? Me? Iffy?"

"Your not a cavewoman why are you talking like that." Lex muttered but was then hit on the head by Dax.

"Yup. IF=Iffy! Sounds a lot cuter too, don't you think?" Neptune smiled.

"I got to admit it is cute Neppy!" Lex patted her head. She was blushing little too.

"Iffy..." IF muttered with a small smile.

"Wait, you don't like it? Oh, were you teased by kids with that name?" Neptune asked a little worried while Lex frowned a little. Dax just raised an eyebrow.

"No, I was never teased with that name before. Just call me anything you want." IF reassured Neptune.

"Okay then I'll call you Iffy, too." Compa smiled. Then Lex chuckled evily.

"Then I'll call you Leafa!" He shouted at her the girls gasped but Dax quickly hit Lex's head.

"THIS IS NOT SWORD ART ONLINE!" Dax shouted at his partner.

"Fine Iffy it is then Hmph you no fun." he grumbled.

"Poor Lex. Now then Iffy do you want to come with us? Having a pro like you would be cool!" the bubbly girl said in excitement.

"Well, why not? As they say. The more the merrier." IF agreed. However she was a little confuse seeing Lex closing his eyes holding a book he brought out from nowhere and holding it in a strange stance. He opened his eyes and quickly began taking the iron shards of the sword the Guard vermin had and started to craft things.

"Make sure there in good quality it's good we found iron, now we got better weapons thank to that guard vermin." Dax said.

"Umm why do you guys need weapons even though you can transform?" Compa asked confused.

Dax sighed then gave her the "You know why don't you" look. IF nodded and explained to Compa.

"The reason why there doing this is simple. Art of surprise, You see by using other weapons instead of using their armor they can trick the enemy in to thinking that we are weak so it makes them cocky and easier to fight against them." Compa nodded in understanding.

"Well can I ask one thing why did Lex do that weird pose and take out his book?" Neptune asked.

Lex and Dax both chuckled "Trade secret." they said at the same time.

As they wondered around in the giant dungeon cave Lex again showed expert swordsmanship by doing quick attacks and majestic dancing slices. IF or Iffy almost fainted when they saw his elegant moves. A minute ago you saw him fooling around now you see his slicing them like a pro Swordsman.

Lex had just slayed something very very awkward, It also made Dax jawdrop. It was a Super Otaku...

"Lex,How are you doing all of this your so cool!" Neptune praised the cyclone memory user.

"What can I say. Reading is knowledge!" Lex grinned.

"Reading?" Compa asked confused.

"Yup here." Lex gave the book to her the other girls also joined in wanting to know what was in it. But than glared at Lex for some reason.

"It's empty..." IF said with her Tue twitching a little.

"Of course it's empty because only I can see its contents hooohooo" Lex smirked like and idiot.

"Baka..." the girls sweatdrop excluding Dax who was holding a laugh.

They than continued their journey while explaining the details of their quest to IF and with Lex saying that the secret of the Gaia memories will be revealed when he wants to tell them this made the girls a little taken back but they manage to get their composure. Suddenly Neptune walked up to IF and handing her something.

"Hey Iffy. I picked this up, but..." she said until IF replied.

"It looks like a disc... Nep, where'd you pick that up from?" Lex and Dax heard the conversation and decided to join in.

"Wait I just noticed now but is Nep...me?!" She said with wide eyes. The Two Riders than looked at each other.

***What are they talking about?* **

**'Random stuff. Nothing of or concern...'**

Lex than saw she had sad eyes with some tears. Than to IF with a panicked expression and to the disc glowing and it relished monsters.

**'Yup just random stuff...'** Lex sweatdropped while Dax facepalmed.

"Hahahahha!" a feminine voice laughed in the distance. "I came for my guardian but I didn't expect to see you here, Neptune." the voice said once more.

"Who's there? What's with the old, melodramatic laugh...?" she asked with wary.

Lex just raised his sword ready to fight who ever was out there. Then Lex fainted when to what he saw. In front of them was witch with a gothic appeal, dressing in black with hints of purple. She is gray-white skinned with blood red eyes, slightly slanted like a cats. She has dark makeup around her eyes and lips and a very big witch hat with a golden leaf and thorn Purple rose spiraling around. Her outfit is very flashy in terms of design, consisting of a bustier like top with thick bands/strings going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails. Her hair almost resembles´ Neptune's in terms of color. However, in terms of appearance, it's shoulder length with very short slanted bangs and hair framing her right cheek. Dax faceplam and didn't notice the conversation between the girls of their party. Lex was drooling because that witch was quite beautiful.

"How dare you! Saying what you want in front of me... ill get rid of you all." Dax heard the witch say. He was than shock seeing Lex get up so quick like the jumped out of a grave and held the Cyclone memory in his hands.

"You maybe a Hot old woman but nobody and including you can hurt my friends." Lex shouted. Day looked at his partner and smiled. He took out his memory and got ready to press it, until suddenly masquerade dopants appeared behind the riders.

"W-What are those things they look human but their heads are...?!" IF gasped.

"What Dopants! This can't be!" Dax gasped more shock than IF.

"Dopants? wait you mean those Dopants the monster things!?" Neptune said with wide eyes. Lex than looked at her. "Leave this to us none of you can defeat them except if you have a Gaia memory and a Driver! So you have too handle that ugly which there!"

"Hey I heard that!" she shouted but the Riders ignored her and activated their memories.

**Cyclone!**

**Joker!**

**"HENSHIN!"**

**CycloneJoker!**

As the armor assembled on Dax. Lex fainted but somehow his body was ignored by all the villains around the area.

"Ikuze!" W shouted before attacking. He started with punches and kicks but however he was overwhelmed when more of them appeared after he executed the last ones.

**"Tch were surrounded...' **Cyclone grunted.

"Don't worry I got an idea!" Joker said he took out the Joker memory from the driver and replaced with a new one.

**Metal!**

Then Jokers side turned to silver and the purple colours on the armor turned white and it had small studs on it. Then behind him there was a long metal staff on his back it was also known as the MetalShaft Then he took the shaft and started to hit the Dopants with the Shaft like a pro.

"The sooner we end this the better..." W grunted. He then took out the metal memory and place it in the MetalShaft.

"Your sins will be paid Dopants... um do you have any-oh guh never mind." W then readied his staff. "Metal Twister!" he shouted and began hitting them with his staff and the staff also made windy energy.

"Cool guys don't look at explosions. They look cool standing in front of them..." W said as an explosion accursed and all the humans who were turned into Dopants fainted. Suddenly his left leg was frozen cold.

"Nani?!" W shouted. He then gasped when he saw a Dopant that is powerful than the ones he had fought. An Ice Age Dopant.

"So your that strange armored person The T2 Duo were talking bout gihehhe your memories are mine!" The Dopant said then tried to attack him once more. But quickly the ice break and W escape. He then change his Cyclone memory.

**Heat!**

As the tune played his right side turned from green to red and his golden parts turned orange.

"What!?" the Dopant gasped.

**"I have no idea who you're talking about but these memories aren't for you!**' Heat shouted, he then place the Metal memory in the Shaft.

"Chotto are you sure we can do it again?!" Metal shouted in concern.

**"Umm... Take this "Metal Branding!" '**Heat paused before saying. The shaft then burnt on each of its edge and he jumped an attacked him.

The Dopant collapsed before electricity cracked on it and it exploded. A USB like device flew and landes on Metal's hands.

"Wait is this no it can't be... T2 memories!" W shouted in shock. The scene then show's W holding the memory then the corners were surrounded with all of W's Memories surrounding it.

RIDER CORNER W

Lex:Hey guys Im Lex!

Dax: and Im Dax!

Lex: Will be your hosts today on Rider corner while Le creator san is Ummmn busy with woman trouble...

Le creator: Look I swear i didn't try to cheat on you..

Le creators girlfriend: UP UP UP DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME YOU CHETEAR!.

Dax': Well umm also AYFXA can't host case his being ceased by...

AYFXA: Ahhh Help how the hell did all this ladies who love cats are after me!

Cat lovers: Oh come back here you cute kitty widdy!

Lex and Dax: Yah so now...

Shinzo: Sorry times up. "Henshin!"

Taka!

Tora!

Batta!

TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA

Lex and Dax: Damm Oc wars oh and-Ahhh! Not the face Shinzo!

Le creator: Ciao!


	4. Case 4

This chapter was imported from Kamen Rider Neo OOO due to our collaboration he has given me the file of the chapter so that it can be properly post to its rightful story

Chapter 4: Enemy Disc and Dopants!

**(Few hours later at Compa's house)**

The parties reunited with Dax and Lex and explained the whole situation about the disc. But they decided to destroy the disc to prevent the monster summoned from the disc.

"I couldn't have imagined the monsters coming from the disc" Lex said even thought knowing it would happen but he just feels a little awkward because since their in a different reality of Hyperdimension he thought that the monster would literally come out of the disc.

"Yes. But now the monsters won't be coming out any more" IF agreed.

"About the disc… how about we call it the 'Enemy Disc'?." Dax suggested to them looking at the Gaia memory they acquired none of them didn't know what happen to the other Dopants as they took the memory nobody was there and not a single clue where they were.

"Enemy Disc…"

"As long as these are around, we're going to keep getting monsters" IF explained.

"That's not good" Compa slightly scarred

"Don't worry, Compa-san. We'll plan against the monsters with what we know now" Lex reassured her. Compa blushed looking at Lex.

"Mmm! Pudding after work really hits the spot! Um, you got more, Compa?" Asked Neptune forgetting the important part that they discussing about Enemy Disc.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hm? What's the matter? Why so serious?"

"…Are you kidding?" IF pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Um, can't we let it slide for now Iffy? Nep-Nep got tired after the battle y'know?" Compa assured her.

"Fine…" IF sighed

"Going back on subject, I'm more interested in that lady. Who was she?" Lex demanded for answers even though he played Hyperdimension but that was a long long time ago...

"It looked like she was collecting the Key Fragments." Dax added

"If that's the case, then we better act quickly before she gets them" Lex said and they nodded.

"Yeah, I'm afraid she is planing for something bad if she released Histoire and uses for her own gain"

"Yeah, count me in too it looks fun" IF said.

"Yay! Iffy join us!"

" Are you sure IF-chan?" Dax asked.

" Not like I have an agenda, so I might as well tag along for the ride" IF answered proudly.

"Now moving on it seems we have a big big problem" Lex sighed placing his book on the table.

" Yes now girls please pay attention to this USB device better known as a Gaia Memory."

The girls then looked at the memory in Dax's hand and gasped lightly.

"Wait that looks like your Gala memos" Neptune replied with wide eyes.

"Gaia Memories Gaia Memories! Well yes it does look like it but more advanced and dangerous." Lex corrected her before taking a white board from who knows where?.

"You see Gaia Memories are items of E- I mean Gamindustris Memories as like trees, water and hell even one of those monster's have their own Gaia memory! Anyways they are two ways you can use a Gaia memory one is by using a Driver like me and Dax did." The girls nodded in understanding. "The next is through your own skin..."

"I'm sorry what!?" IF was shocked at what Lex announced.

"Yes you heard me unfortunately you need a device called a "Life connecter" That would create a port to safety connect the memory with your body. Even though it seems efficient since you don't need to use a driver to use the memory it also comes with side effects." Lex explains seriously and the girls nervously nodded.

"The side effects are making you crazy and gives you no control over your action even if you didn't mean to do it. See it as a drug that would make you crazy and do dangerous things. But good news is our drivers negiate those negative side effects and gives us the ability to use a maximum drive which is also known as a memory break it can "Save" anyone who has gotten addicted to the power of the Gaia Memory by breaking the memory. Usually the Gaia Memories that were affected by a Memory break will easily break however now we have a big problem, Lex" Dax continued motioning to Lex.

"Yes you see this Memory is the Ice Age Memory it gives the user complete control over the element of ice and snow. But that's not the bad part." Lex sighed while brushing the white board.

"What's the worst part?" Neptune asked with curiosity.

"This Memory we currently have is a 2nd Tier Gaia Memory it does not need a life connecter but is very dangerous if the users can not control it. You see this Gaia Memory chooses its user but if your will is not strong to control it, you will go crazy." Dax continued. "They are 26 of this memories including the memory to rule them all..."

"Eternal... The last person who used Eternal was how should I put this... Ah he was a monster he almost turned everyone into well like him how should I put this... Ah! Turn everyone into zombies! Like him." Lex tried to explain about Daido Katsumi also known as Kamen Rider Eternal.

"ZOMBIES! NOOOO I DONT WANT TO BE A ZOMBIE!" Neptune jumped from her sit scared hiding behind Lex this caused both of them to blush when got of them realize they were close to each other.

"Anyway as long as nobody finds the Eternal Memory we will be safe or not since they are more Memories out there..." Dax explain adjusting his hat.

"So let me get this straight we save this Histoire person and also find the rest of the 25 memories." IF tried to conclude their problem.

"That's gonna take forever if its all around Gamindustri!" Compa cried she didn't want to fight more of this monsters an hope to not meet the Eternal Dopant if it ever appears.

"Honestly I agree its not like someone is gonna break the door and ask for help..." IF added but was cut of when a person broke into the front door.

"M-Monster there's a monster in the city! Help! Its destroying everything!" When both of the Riders heard this Dax jumped through the window and ran towards the city before taking out his Stag phone and placing its psuedo Memory.

**STAG!**

As the phone transformed Dax shouted "Go find the Dopant!" Dax knew that a normal monster couldn't enter town like that so it had to be a Dopant.

Meanwhile back with Lex and the girls and the man from earlier had ran of going after Dax.

"Well that was unfortunate... Sorry about the window Compa but don't worry I'll fix it somehow." Lex apologized to her.

"Oh its fine and thank you for your offer Lex!" Compa replied informing it was alright.

"Aren't you following him?" Neptune asked. Lex just shook his head and took out a board game... Now who wants to play Gamoply.

**(With Dax)**

Dax followed the Stag beetle and soon found a Dopant wrecking havoc which was none other then the Bird Dopant. He then placed his DoubleDriver on his waist and spoke to Lex *Lex its a Bird Dopant you better use Luna because I need to pull it to the ground if needed*

'I'm taking Planeptune with all my money Hahaha oh Dax one sec' Lex answered his aibou. Dax then took out his Metal Memory.

**METAL!**

**(With Lex)**

Lex then stood up and took out his Luna Memory pressing it before looking to everyone.

**LUNA!**

"Don't do anything dirty while I'm gone I'll know..." He eyed everyone before placing his Luna Memory in the slot he then fainted on the table after plugging it in the slot. Neptune quietly took 10% of his money and Both Compa and IF shouted.

"Neptune!"

**( With Dax )**

With that the Luna Memory appeared on his silver slot then secured it as well as placing his Metal memory he then opened the driver and it announce both names of their memories and played their tunes.

**LUNA-METAL!**

W then took the place of Dax with him pulling out the MetalShaft. The Bird Dopant saw this and squawked at W and tried to ram at him(them?). W was quick as he used The MetalShaft to grab on to the body of the Bird Dopant .

**"You thinking what I'm thinking bruh?" **The Right eye of W flashed as W nodded and brought the Bird Dopant high up with the MetalShaft. The right side of W stretched its arm and wrapped around the Bird Dopant. He threw it on the ground with immense force. Its right arm turns to its normal state.

**" Hehe... it feels like my hand turned into a tentacle! "** Luna cried out with the right eye flashing.

After they touched the ground, the left side of W removes the Metal Memory and insert it in the Maximum Slot at the Metal Shaft.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

" Metal Illusion! " W said while spinning the Metal Shaft around and creating circular below disk as the flew right toward the dopant, A yellow glow was on the bird dopnat before it blew up. W turned his back and dehenshin.

Lex woke up from his comatose state and saw Neptune staring straight into his face. She took out her wooden sword and knocked him in the head.

" Itai~! "

Dax stood in the middle of the street and walked toward the crater. " Since it's a 2nd Tier Gaia Memory, it won't destroy no matter how many attack it takes. It also leaves the host. " he scanned the area and found four(?) footprints. The Bird Memory was nowhere to be seen.

The Stag Phone rang as he answered it. " Hello? "

" DAX HELP ME! Neptune won't stop hitting on me! "

" Hitting on you? " Neptune's voice can be heard in the background.

" Uwah! Lex is being possessed by a ghost! Get out of him! Get out! "

" Itai! " he turned off the phone and sighed. " What is he doing in times like this? " he scratches his head before thinking back about the previous scene.

This is strange... he saw people forming around him. Then, a crowd surrounded him. He was confused and asked. " What? "

Cheers was heard. People suddenly raise him above the sky, and heaved him while cheering. Dax was a little bit surprise but ended up enjoying it.

**Several hours later...**

Dax came back to Compa's house with a party hat. He was smiling like an idiot, almost representing his hidden side. " Eyyy everybody! Let's party! "

" Snap out of it! " IF kicked him in the nuts. He crossed his legs along with his arms. Showing how much the amount of pain he got from the kick.

On the other side, I mean. About Lex, he was knocked out from getting hit by Neptune. Bumps were all over his head, they both were on the ground as IF sighed.

" How long have you gone, Dax? We won't get any lead unless you found something. " she complained. Both sides of W slowly rose up and posed a pose(no pun intended) beside each other.

"'Ready aibou?" Dax asked

"Let's show them our skills!" Lex cheered with joy

Dax hold up a picture of the four footprints he found on the crater. Lex went to Gaia Library as bookshelves starts to appear.

" Keyword. Two. " the word " Two " appeared in front of Lex as some bookshelves goes to who knows where. Leaving a several more bookshelves.

" The other keyword is... Bird Memory. " the said word appeared in front of Lex again as bookshelves disappeared, leaving only a single bookself.

"A few more Dax."

"The Next is... Twin's" as the bookself left a single book in front of Lex to read.

" What are you talking about Daxxy? Keyword? Two? Twins!" Compa was interuppted by the hyperactive Neptune.

" Wannabe, birdy. Just tell us already! I'm getting some pudding from the fridge. " before she could do so IF stopped her by pulling on her hoodie.

" Oh no young lady! This info is very precious and you're going to hear it too! " the purple haired girl whined.

Lex coughed and started reading the book. "B- No wait. Here Dax. " he gave the book to his aibou. "Eh? "

"You read it. *yawns* I'm tired. " before he could slack of and sleep on the sofa. Dax smacked his head and pulled his ears. " How am I supposed to read it if I can't see the words?! "

The girls sweat drops at this. Can't believe guys have the same problem.

After they gained their composure back. Lex started explaining. "The Bird Memory that Dax found was a 2nd Tier as I and my aibou expected. After defeating it, he found four footprints just a few inches from the crater. We believe that the host... are two people."

**RIDER'S CORNER**

Satoshi: Didn't expect you guys to interrupt my story.

Dax: Same goes for you.

Lex: Aw, come on. All of us each has a pair of pairings.

KRTC: Or will you guys? Hehe...

Ayfxa: Good old corner... I miss the corner.

Lex: Hey! Shinzo's OS to so don't steal the spotlight!

Satoshi: Maybe I will, or I may even be the main character.

Dax: We should teach him a lesson. ***JOKER***

Lex: Ikouze! Aibou! *** CYCLONE***

Ayfxa: There they go... I hope Satoshi won't over do it though... someone might die.

KRTC: And guess who's that gonna be~?

FoxxNett: You. *holds a sawn off shotgun*

KrTC:Wha- How didyou-

FoxxNett: *shoots KRTC and high fived with Ayfxa*


End file.
